1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy-to-assemble one-piece surround speaker structure, particularly to a one-piece surround speaker structure, wherein an user can optionally arrange different numbers of speakers to build different-size audio systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rising demand of standard of audio and video entertainment, more people want to possess a home theater—a miniature edition of a professional theater system, wherein the video display is upgraded, and it would be even better if there is a surround speaker system to go along with. Thus, surround speaker systems imitating a theater audio effect are persistently developed to satisfy these people's needs. The surround speaker systems currently sold in markets are usually of multi-part type. Thus, users have to arrange different audio units around their room to achieve a surround effect. Such a type of surround speaker system not only occupies considerable space but also troubles the user with the problem of cable connection. Each speaker needs individually wiring, which makes the installation of a surround speaker system expensive.
Recently, some technologies for one-piece surround speaker systems have been proposed, wherein the sound bounced from walls is used to realize the audio effect of the traditional multi-part surround speaker systems. However, the audio effect of the bounced sound varies with the dimensions of users' house. Besides, users cannot arrange speakers as they wishes because all speakers have been integrated into a single and fixed body. In addition, when an single speaker or the control unit of the surrounded speaker system fails, the entire audio system, including normal speakers, has to be carried to a maintenance center for repair, which brings many inconveniences to users.
In order to solve the abovementioned problems, the present invention proposes an easy-to-assemble surround speaker structure, wherein a design of assembly housings is used to assemble different types of speakers and control devices, and whereby an user can arrange various combinations of speakers to achieve audio effects he desires, and whereby the maintenance and repair of a surround speaker system is simplified which reduces the cost of maintenance and repair.